


If That's Tonight

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, and yaku too tbh, kozume kenma is conniving, kuroo is oblivious yet again, much to kenma's shock of course, there was only one bed!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kozume Kenma has had it up to here with his best friend being oblivious.It was funny for a while. Kenma had developed an inkling that Yaku had noticed the same thing he had, so he’d pulled him aside and asked about it. And then, with Yaku's help, he'd come up with a plan to get Kuroo to finally realize what was obvious to everyone else since Day 1. / In which Kenma and Yaku scheme to get Kuroo to finally realize that he's in love, and Kenma suffers.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701457
Comments: 34
Kudos: 430
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	If That's Tonight

Kozume Kenma has had it up to here with his best friend being oblivious. 

It was funny for a while. He and Yaku had bonded over testing the limits of how truly out of it Kuroo was. It had started when Yaku would make off-handed comments like “Hah, Kuroo, you really do like long hair, don’t you?” or “Hm, you sure do notice the smallest things about Kenma, don’t you?”. Kenma had developed an inkling that Yaku had noticed the same thing he had, so he’d pulled him aside and asked about it. 

“Obviously he’s in love with you,” Yaku had told him, rolling his eyes. “I’ve known that since before you joined the team. It’s always been Kenma this, Kenma that. I keep hoping that he’ll pick up on my subtle hints. But - no offense to you - he’s a complete dumbass when it comes to this shit.”

“That doesn’t offend me,” Kenma had responded. “I’ve known that since middle school.”

“Ha. Of course you have,” Yaku had said, shaking his head. “You love him back, I assume.”

“Unfortunately,” Kenma had said with a sigh, “yeah. But… what can I do about it? If I confess when he’s not aware that he loves me back, it’s just going to freak him out.”

Yaku had shaken his head, then a tiny smile had come to his lips. “I have an idea,” he’d said cryptically. “I can’t guarantee that it’s gonna work, but well, it’s worth a try, right?”

After hearing Yaku’s plan, Kenma had frowned a little bit. “That sounds like it’s pulled straight from a terribly cheesy romantic movie.”

“Ha. Well, it might be,” Yaku had said dryly. “But what other choice do you have?””

And so that’s why Kenma is in the car with Kuroo now, listening to his best friend sing to the radio, completely off-key. He sighs, turning to look at Kuroo. “Do you have to sing so loud?”

“Tell me where we’re going and I’ll stop.”

“That would ruin the point of the surprise.”

“And I thought I could handle the surprise, but it turns out I can’t,” Kuroo says. “Kenma. I’m  _ dying  _ over here.” He accentuates this statement with a weak sneeze and a hand over his head. “See, the symptoms have started already!”

“Yeah, the symptoms of the dust in your car. Just follow the GPS and we’ll be there in half an hour.”

Kuroo turns back to the wheel, but unfortunately doesn’t stop singing - in fact, Kenma thinks that he’s made his singing louder on purpose, just to spite Kenma. Of all the people in the world that Kenma could have fallen in love with, this is the man he chose, Kenma thinks sadly. A man who provokes him - into being annoyed, but also into being physically active and a better person. It completely sucks. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Kuroo pulls into the parking lot of the hotel. Kenma sags back against the seat as Kuroo says, “This is a hotel.”   
  


“Yes. Your observational skills are top-notch.”

“Why are we at a hotel? God, Kenma, if you were trying to seduce me, you could’ve just - “

“Shut up,” Kenma grumbles before Kuroo can finish it. Even though it’s just Kuroo being obnoxious as ever, Kenma feels that it’s a little  _ too  _ close to the truth. “We’re not just coming to a hotel, obviously. This is just the base.”

“Ah,” Kuroo says. “Where are we going, then?”

“I just figured it’d be nice for the two of us to go on a trip together, I guess,” Kenma replies. “So we’re near that one science museum you’ve been dying to go to.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen - in a positive way, Kenma can tell, like he can’t believe he’s gotten so lucky. “Seriously? I take it all back, you’re the best best friend I’ve ever had - “

“The only best friend you’ve ever had.”

“But hang on, I never told you I’d been wanting to go there.”

“You didn’t have to,” Kenma says. The way he’d been constantly searching for information about it  _ and  _ followed their official pages on social media had been more than enough. His pining for this museum is almost as obvious as his pining for Kenma, and that’s saying something. “Let’s go check in, then.”

They grab their stuff and go to check in at the front desk, then head to their hotel room. Kenma makes sure to let Kuroo walk in the door before him, and the first thing he hears is Kuroo’s shocked gasp. “Kenma,” he says, his voice hushed. “This is like, a room for a _ couple. _ ”

Sure enough, it is. One bed that’s red with rose petals scattered on it and a bottle of wine for a couple to share. It’s basked in a low light, probably to set a romantic atmosphere or something. Kenma blinks and then tries his best to paint on a shocked impression, which, for him, involves widening his eyes and opening his mouth a little bit. And then, praying that his acting has improved since his failure in the primary school play, he says, “Shit, it is. They must have booked us wrong.”

“I’ll go fix it,” Kuroo offers up in typical Kuroo fashion, just as Kenma had been expecting him to. But Kenma can’t -  _ won’t  _ \- let him do that.

“No,” Kenma says. “It’s me that booked it, so I probably have to go talk to them. I’ll go fix it. You just stay here and turn on the TV or something.”

Kuroo stares at him. “Kenma, are you sure? I mean, I know you don’t really like having to argue with people, especially service people, and I seriously don’t mind…” Shit, Kenma thinks,  _ this  _ is why Kenma loves him. Who else would know that about Kenma without Kenma ever having to say it and offer to go do it for him? Kuroo’s too caring, too understanding. 

“No, it’s fine,” Kenma says. “I, uh, I’ve been wanting to get better at this kind of stuff.” 

“Ah, gotcha,” Kuroo says. “You got this, then. Still, bring your phone just in case you need me, yeah?”

Kenma pretends to be annoyed as Kuroo tucks the phone into his hand, but all he can concentrate on is that Kuroo’s touching him, his big hand encasing Kenma’s smaller hand momentarily.  _ Figure it out already,  _ he bemoans. If only he hadn’t fallen for the most oblivious man on the planet.

Kenma heads out, but he doesn’t go to the front desk. Instead, he goes to the vending machines and contemplates the merits of each snack in the machine before he buys the one with possibly the highest sugar content possible. He tucks it away in his hoodie pocket, then paces the hotel floors for a few more minutes. That should be enough to be believable, he figures, and then heads back to the hotel room. Feigning a disappointed expression, he mumbles, “They said that they’re all out of two bed rooms. Something about there being a convention in town, so apparently this weekend is really popular for this hotel. Bad timing, I guess. Anyways, they’re giving us a slight discount, but other than that, there’s nothing they can do.”

“Seriously?!” Kuroo exclaims, his eyebrows narrowing. “I’m gonna go talk to them. There’s no way that every single room in this place is taken -”

“Kuro,” Kenma interrupts before he can get any further. “There aren’t any other rooms. What good is going to yell at them going to do? And besides, it’s not a big deal. We’ve shared beds before, right?” He pauses. “I mean, unless you really don’t want to. We could go try to find another hotel, I guess…”

“No, no, you’re right,” Kuroo says, his voice suddenly a lot calmer. He rests a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, stroking his arm. “Of course you’re right. It’s just one night; it’s no big deal. Sorry, I guess I’m just getting tired.”

“Driving a lot will do that to you,” Kenma replies quietly. “Go get a shower, okay?”

Kuroo nods. There’s a weird expression on his face as he turns away to head to the shower, though, and Kenma almost thinks he might be coming to a realization until - “Kenma, the bathroom is made of glass. And there are no curtains.”

“I’ll close my eyes, Kuro.”

“Well, if you wanna look - “

“I’ll  _ close my eyes. _ ”

It feels weird, though, knowing Kuroo is showering in a glass bathroom just meters away. And Kenma’s crisis becomes even more evident when Kuroo comes out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his hair in disarray, his face flushed. He beams at Kenma. “Hey, if you wanna go shower now -”

Yeah, not happening. Kenma shakes his head. “I’m already comfortable,” he says, indicating that he’s already in bed - in  _ the  _ bed, in the bed Kuroo’s going to get into momentarily. Kenma feels his heart rate pick up even more. Shit. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “You’re so gross,” he says, but fondly, in a way that Kenma can tell that he doesn’t mean it. He starts changing so Kenma looks away until Kuroo climbs in next to him. There’s a tiny, soft smile on his face as he says, “Thanks for planning all this. I’m pretty excited to go to the museum tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Kenma manages. It seems impossible that Kuroo could look at him like  _ that  _ and yet still be so wholly unaware of his own feelings. He remembers what Yaku had said, though - Kuroo’s oblivious, it’s up to Kenma to figure things out for the both of them, should this be something he wants. He takes a deep breath. “Kuro, do you ever think about the future?”

Kuroo glances over at him, looking slightly confused. “Uh, yeah, of course. About my career and stuff. Is that what you mean?”

“You think you’ll get married?”

“Well, probably,” Kuroo says. “I mean, once I meet the right person or whatever.”

“Do you ever think about the fact that the right person could be right in front of your eyes and you’d never know it?” Kenma asks quietly, his heart racing now. It’s the most daring thing he’s ever said, probably. Kuroo has to pick up on this. He  _ has  _ to.

“Mmm. I mean it’s a possibility, I’m sure,” Kuroo says. “But I’d hope I’d have noticed something like that, y’know? Anyways, where is this all coming from? You don’t usually want to talk about stuff like this.”

Kenma exhales. Of  _ course _ Kuroo would be so oblivious that he wouldn’t pick up on even the most obvious of hints. Of course. He contemplates hitting himself in the face with a pillow, but instead, he says, “It’s just been on my mind recently, I guess.”

“Don’t worry,” Kuroo says, too encouraging, his stupid smiling face too  _ close.  _ “You’ll find someone that’s perfect for you, okay? I’m gonna make sure of it. Make sure that you find someone that’s good enough for the heart and soul of Nekoma.” He brushes Kenma’s cheek with his fingers, and Kenma feels like he’s going to just explode into flames on the spot. It’d probably be preferable to this, after all.

_ I already have someone that’s good enough for me,  _ Kenma thinks stubbornly.  _ You.  _ But he doesn’t say this, of course. Instead, he says, “I’m ready to sleep.” Kuroo turns off the lights, wishes him good dreams, and Kenma closes his eyes. 

Unfortunately, it’s nearly impossible to sleep when Kuroo is mere centimeters away and his leg keeps brushing against Kenma’s and,  _ god,  _ Kenma is suffering. He finally drifts off to sleep a couple of hours later.

When he blinks into awareness, he finds that Kuroo’s staring down at him, his eyes wide. He stares at Kuroo for a second before he mumbles, “Uh, good morning?”

“Good morning,” Kuroo says too quickly, then jumps out of bed and runs straight to the bathroom.  _ Uh, what the hell?  _ Kenma thinks.  _ Had Kuroo finally realized? Is his suffering finally over?! _

Once Kuroo emerges a couple of minutes later, looking sheepish, Kenma asks, “Kuro, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Kuroo says quickly. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it - “

“Don’t give me that. Something’s clearly wrong. I want to help you.”

Kuroo sighs, sitting down on the bed, and Kenma moves over to sit next to him. “Don’t hate me.”

“Why would I ever hate you,” Kenma says flatly.

“I’m being serious, Kenma.”

“I’d never hate you. You know that.”

“Fine,” Kuroo says, and then, “You know that thing you said yesterday? About the perfect person being right in front of you? I… I can’t stop thinking about it. And maybe the perfect person has been right in front of me all along.”

Kenma’s heart leaps in his chest. Could this be… but no, he has to make sure. For all he knows, Kuroo could be talking about fucking Lev or someone like that. “Who do you think it is?”

Kuroo’s cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red as he says, “You look really beautiful when you’re asleep. And then I started thinking, like, do you always look that beautiful? And it turns out you do.” He inhales deeply. “Shit, Kenma, I started thinking about how you know me better than anyone in the world. About how you’ve supported me in everything I’ve ever done. And then I realized that there’s never gonna be anyone like you, anyone who… is as perfect for me as you are.” With an exhale, he finishes, “Please, please don’t hate me, but... I think I might be in love with you.” 

_ Finally,  _ Kenma thinks, his chest suddenly feeling light and airy, and it takes him a second to realize that he’d said that out loud. Well, shit.

“Finally?” Kuroo asks, his eyebrows narrowing. “You  _ knew _ ?”

Kenma turns away, his cheeks turning red now too. “Yeah. I mean, you weren’t exactly very subtle with how you acted and stuff.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I thought you should figure it out on your own.”

“So all that stuff last night was you hinting? And… hang on, does this mean you…”

“Yes, Kuro,” Kenma says, feeling the weight of the world slip off his shoulders as he finally confesses, “I love you too.”

“You little brat,” Kuroo says, laughing, and then moving towards Kenma to tickle him. One of the downfalls of having known Kuroo for  _ far  _ too long is that Kuroo is aware of Kenma’s weak points, particularly that he’s extremely ticklish. His hands dance over Kuroo’s sides and Kenma attempts to swat him away with all his power, but he’s not successful. It ends up with Kuroo pinning Kenma down on the bed, and then Kuroo’s eyes darken. “Uh, can I…”

“Please,” Kenma says, his voice hoarse, and Kuroo leans down to kiss him for the first time, and it’s… everything. It feels like Kuroo in the light pressure of his lips and the way he cradles Kenma’s head so tenderly and tastes like him, too, and all Kenma can think is  _ finally, finally, finally. _

After they break apart a few minutes later, Kuroo says, “Come with me to breakfast?” 

“Really. That’s what’s on your mind right now.”

“C’mon, kitten, I’m a growing boy.”

“You’d better have stopped growing,” Kenma says, ignoring the way the pet name that had so casually slipped from his lips makes his heart speed up. 

“And I want to have breakfast with my brand new boyfriend.”

“Fine,” Kenma agrees, partially because being called Kuroo’s boyfriend makes his heart melt a little bit. 

As they walk out of the hotel room, though, Kuroo glances around. “You know,” he says, “for a hotel that’s supposedly full, I’m not seeing a lot of guests out and about…”

“Yeah, weird,” Kenma says quickly, secretly firing off a text to Yaku on his phone.

_ thanks,  _ he says.  _ it worked. and i’m really happy. _

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd write serious love stuff for Kuroken Week and I ended up with this mess of Kuroo being oblivious yet again. And Kenma's worst suffering yet.  
> But I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
